


allegretto

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Never let on to a boy that you’re ticklish- her mother had always warned her.---Kaede finds that Amami’s make up skills include more than just nail polish.(Minor spoilers for free times. No spoilers for any major plot in the fic itself, but they are in the comments!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is based on largely on a summaries of the FTEs coupled with my own iffy at best Japanese skills! Little things might not be 100% IC once the game is fully translated, but I'm just in so deep with these two right now, I couldn't hold back from writing them!
> 
> Link to Tsumugi's free time, which includes a Very Cute scene:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mr27rcFh8gM

Kaede held up her hand to the light, watching in wonder as it reflected off of the glossy pink surface.

‘ _French tips’…_

It sounded exotic, as if she could picture herself playing piano in a trendy little Parisian café, a blond boy with a watching as his playful smile disappeared into the cup of coffee he sipped from…

“You really like it that much?”

“A-Amami-kun!” Despite her impressive sense of hearing, she hadn’t noticed him coming up behind her. Although she hated to doubt anyone, she thought that it might be a good idea for her to learn to be more aware from now on, just in case. 

He let out a chuckle. “I can do more if you like, now that Shirogane isn’t here to give us the stink-eye anymore.”

“They’re so pretty already, though…” Kaede couldn’t imagine much more that he could do for her nails. She found that she loved the simplicity of the solid pink paired with the white tips.

Amami smiled. “I’m glad you like them. A pianist lives or dies by her fingers after all, so it’s nice to keep them looking their best, isn’t? Actually, though, I was asking if you wanted me to do any other make up for you.” He tapped a finger against his lips. “Like your lipstick, stuff like that.”

Kaede took a moment to processes the offer. As a kid growing up, she had always been too busy with piano practice to have time to play with make up. Even for recitals, she had only dabbed on a light layer of transparent lip gloss.

“It’ll help take our minds off things,” Amami explained, sensing her uncertainty.

“Okay, sure.” Kaede pumped a fist. “Make me into a new woman!”

“Alrighty then!” Amami made a comical flourish toward a nearby chair. “As you please, my lady.”

Kaede giggled, settling down. “Don’t mind if I do.”

The boy fished in his pocket, plucking out a silver tube, before popping the lid, and twisting up the bright red stick of wax.

“Where did you get that from?” Kaede asked.

Amami shrugged. “Shirogane left it lying around from her cosplay kit. I wiped it off first though, so don’t worry about catching whatever crawled up her butt.”

“Thank you for that.” Kaede closed her eyes as his hand drew in nearer to her face.

Another laugh. “I’m not putting it on your eyes, I promise. You can look.”

Taking his suggestion, she opened them again, uncertain where to look- In reality, she had closed them in order to avoid his gaze. It had been different when he had only been looking down at her fingers. However, seeing his eyes fixed on her lips was making her something stir around in her gut, a feeling best set aside for the time being given the dire circumstances surrounding them.

She parted her lips to reply, however he shushed her. “I can’t do it with your mouth open like that.”

Her mouth snapped shut.

“Does it tickle more or less than the nail polish brush?” Amami asked as he dragged the lipstick over her top lip, slowly, carefully, knowing very that he had just told her not to speak. She could swear he was teasing her with it. Never let on to a boy that you’re ticklish- her mother had always warned her.

“Mmph…”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” It hadn’t even been a ‘yes or no’ question.

It did in fact tickle, thank you very much, Kaede thought.

“You know how I started learning to do nail art on myself?” He moved onto the bottom lip, supporting her chin with his other hand as he spoke. “I used to pick at my fingers when I was younger, if I’d get bored, or nervous over something, so my mom gave me some of her make up to play with. The repetitive motion and the different colors, it really does take your mind off things, you know? Plus, you can't play with your finger, unless you want to ruin your hard work…There we go- all done! Pretty.”

Kaede had to take his word for it, having no mirror available. Instead, she pressed an experimental finger to her lip, feeling the tackiness of the pigment. Her finger-tip came away blood-red. Somehow, she couldn’t imagine Amami ever being nervous over anything, she mused, right before she then began to wonder how to best clean her finger before touching anything with it.

“Aww, that’s no good! You’ve smudged it! Oh well, guess there’s nothing else for it now…”

Before she knew what was happening, Amami had leaned down once again, cupping her cheeks in between his hands, lipstick tube still in his grasp, pressing into her skin. The warm, wriggly feeling returned in full force. There was certainly no ignoring it now, as Amami’s lips pressed firmly against her own. They were soft for a boy’s, she thought idly, not that she could remember kissing another boy before, unless she had had time for some sort of whirlwind affair in between being abducted and waking up in the locker. Somehow she didn’t think so.

“…Can I?” Amami breathed as he pulled away, his looking into her eyes with complete earnestness bringing her back into the moment.

“Mm-hm…” coupled with a slight nod was all that Kaede could manage. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears that she had hardly even heard the request, although a wild, stray spark of a thought suggested to her that she might have agreed to anything at this point.

The tube finally clattered to the tile as Amami’s hands gently guided her face into a more angled position as he captured her bottom lip between his own.

Kaede’s clenched hands twitched on her thighs. What was she supposed to do with them? Performing what came most natural to her, she wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands against his warm back, fingers tapping softly into the worn cotton of his shirt, lipstick smudge on her finger smearing red over top the blue material, as she played out a nonsensical tune of random notes on his body.

With the lipstick tube now forgotten, she could feel the warm steel of the rings on his fingers grazing her skin as she shifted, looking for more, more of the crescendo she could feel building between the two of them. Doing her best to mirror his motions, she made an attempt to nip and to suck, fumbling, clumsy.

One last flick of the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip marked the decrescendo as they parted for air.

“A-Amami-kun…” Kaede panted leaning back in the chair for support.

The boy smirked as he straightened back up, wiping the lipstick that had transferred onto his own mouth off with the back of his hand. “After you went and smudged it, I thought I might as well go ahead and finish the job. It feels nice to do a job to completion, doesn’t it?”

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget to link my tumble, but check me out @ http://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/  
> Expect more Akamami/Amamatsu once I'm able to get my hands on more translations!


End file.
